A Crystal Christmas
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Sarah finds herself in the arms of a stranger at her father's company Christmas party. She also gets a mysterious gift under the tree that no one admits to having put there... Read to find out what happens! NOT A ONESHOT! Sequel coming next year! COMPLETE
1. A Stranger's Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, any of the characters, or the settings. And no, before you even think it, I don't own Christmas either. I do own these words, and I treasure them always. Aside from that, I am simply a girl who likes to write. And now, I give you... my Labyrinth Christmas special! Yay!!!**

WARNING: Do not read if you are under 18 years of age (or whatever the legal age is where you live), DO NOT READ due to mature content!!! This fic is rated 'M' for a reason!

A Crystal Christmas 

**Chapter 1: A Stranger's Kiss**

Sarah was by now_ beyond_ bored. She had been at her father's Christmas party for the past two hours. Robert's company always threw a Christmas party, every single year. And they always had to go. He dragged Sarah, Toby, and Karen with him. And everyone knows that boring corporate Christmas parties were no place to bring your overbearing wife, five year old son, and eighteen year old daughter. But some of the other employees had brought their families along for the ride too, and it was boredom for all involved. Sarah would not have been surprised if the other two captives had teamed up with her to overthrow their boring hosts.

But Karen and Robert were busy entertaining another couple who they had just met at the party. Meanwhile, that left Sarah to take care of Toby, as usual. She didn't complain about it as much, and besides, she _knew_ what happened when she complained! Things just got worse... Whether her adventure through the Labyrinth had been real or a dream, she didn't know for sure. But Sarah knew all that she needed to. For some reason, Toby needed her to accept him, and to be nice to him. And she was. _Finally._

"Sarah, can I have a drink?" He asked his big sister politely. Karen had taught him to be so mannerable it was almost maddening! "I'm thirsty."

She had barely heard him, she was so bored. "What's the magic word?" She asked him almost dully, with her cheek still resting in her palm, as she leaned on the small table they had been resigned to.

"Please?"

"Okay, squirt. You wait right here, and I'll get you one."

Sarah didn't know why she had just had such a random thought about the Labyrinth. She hadn't thought about it in years! But by now it was forgotten again, already. She was more than eager to get her little brother a drink. At least someone had finally given her something to do. It was about Seven Thirty at night, and she wanted to go home already!

She idly wondered what they were doing here. There were older people, all of them around her father and Karen's age. They were all dress up in their fancy suits, and stunning outfits. And here she was in her blue jeans and turquoise and white Christmas sweater... Why did he always have to drag them along on these boring things? She was so sick of her parents, and her mundane existence that she almost did not notice that she happened to walk right under the mistletoe. A silly thing, that. Sarah was curious about the reason people were expected to kiss when they stood under it. Well, she was alone, like always...

Suddenly, everything went _dark_! She heard the room fill with voices; everyone was talking all at once. Everyone but Sarah, that is. She was too busy trying to figure out what the hell was going on! She felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her into someone's body.

"What are you-" She started. And then it happened...

She felt lips crushing into hers with a fiery ferocity she had never felt before. Sarah didn't know whether to return the stranger's kiss, or to slap him. It didn't help that she couldn't see who it was. She was surprised no one bumped into them, or anything. She could hear people scurrying around to find a way to get the power back on, but nothing seemed to be working.

Sarah found herself getting lost in the kiss, as the stranger deepened it. His tongue scraped against hers, and when she made the most of it by returning the favor, she could swear she heard a soft moan come from deep within his throat. She could feel fine hair, just below shoulder length, she could have guessed, tickling the sides of her face and neck. She wanted to let out a cry as well, when she felt something very firm digging into her thigh as he pressed against her. She felt her heart race like a scared little rabbit. She was worried that any minute now, the lights would flicker back on, and everyone would see her in the arms of some strange man. But they never did. The deep, long, passionate kiss continued, and Sarah thought she vaguely recognized the smell of this man. He smelled like some sort of strange cologne, and... pineneedles? That was odd. But still, it was familiar to the girl.

As mysteriously as it began, their kiss ended. Only moments later, the lights flickered back on, and Sarah was standing there looking bewildered and very disheveled. But luckily, because of the mysterious power failure, everyone else did too so no one really noticed. Oh no, Toby! She had an instinctual feeling that something might have happened to him, but when she looked back to their table to see him smiling back at her, she felt at ease.

She got him his drink, and went to sit back down. Karen and Robert lookd their way, but turned back to tehir conversation when they relaized the kids were fine. Sarah found herself staring at the mistletoe, which hung menacingly over the middle of the floor like a bad omen. She glanced around the room, and wondered who was there that would possibly be interested in her...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of my Labyrinth Christmas fic... And no, before you ask, this is NOT a oneshot! There are most likely going to be about 4 or 5 Chapters of this, and then it will be over. I should finish it before Christmas, hopefully. I am taking a quick break from my other fics in order to work on this very special one just for Christmas this year! it's my first year here on and I want to make it one to remember! How did I do? Oh, and if you like this little mini-fic, be sure to check out my other stories like Dare To Dream, Slow Burn, Goblin Planet, True To Heart, and Jareth Meets Jack! **

-Kaline Reine 


	2. Mystery Gift

******Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, any of the characters, or the settings. And no, before you even think it, I don't own Christmas either. I do own these words, and I treasure them always. Aside from that, I am simply a girl who likes to write. And now, I give you... my Labyrinth Christmas special! Yay!!! **

WARNING: Do not read if you are under 18 years of age (or whatever the legal age is where you live), DO NOT READ due to mature content!!! This fic is rated 'M' for a reason! 

A Crystal Christmas 

**Chapter 2: Mystery Gift**

When she was at the party, Sarah never did see anyone that could have been interested in her. And no one there had shoulder-length hair, either. She had felt strange and dizzy after the first kiss she had ever experienced. She was relived when they got home from the party. As she closed the door to her room, after saying goodnight to everyone, especially Toby, she noticed something that shouldn't be there.

It was on her vanity. A red long-stemmed rose lay there, as if it was waiting for her. For some bizarre reason, she immediately thought of _him_... The Goblin King... He probably had nothing to do with this, but somehow, somwhere in her deepest darkest fantasies, she imagined him leaving it there for her. But really Sarah knew that was just silly! But then again, he was the only man she kenw who had hair like that, and maybe during her first trip to the Labyrinth, he might have smelled just very faintly of pineneedles... But that was beside the point! Ignoring the feelings of frightened delight that spread through her at the thought of him, she went to sleep. It had been a long and boring day during her Christmas break, and she was _done_ with it!

"Goodnight, Lancelot," She muttered to "Toby's" bear which _he _had given_ her_. She almost chuckled at the thought. She never did have the heart to tell him that _she_ had given that bear to _him_, not the other way around...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

On Christmas day, Sarah awoke feeling very refreshed. After bathing and getting dressed in a rush, she raced down the stairs where she knew Karen and her father were waiting. They informed her that Toby had still not woken up just yet, and they were waiting on him before opening gifts. Finally, he came down the stairs with an excited look on his face.

"Well, I think you're big enough this year," Robert smiled at his son. "Toby, it's _your_ turn to pass out presents this time!"

"Really?" His blue eyes got even wider. "Thanks Dad!"

Toby grabbed all the presents under the tree, and passed them out. Everyone opened their own, and they were delighted. The spirit of Christmas was certainly present in the Williams' home that morning! But once all was said and done, there was still one more gift under the tree that had gone unnoticed by all. Toby saw it, and picked it up. It was small, but it felt very heavy!

"I don't know who _this_ is for..."

"Let me see it," Karen reached out for it, expecting a light weight because of it's small size. She was surprised that it was so heavy. She examined the sparkly silver paper carefully. "It looks like it has a hint of an 'S' on it. Maybe it's for you, Sarah." She turned it over. "Oh, it says 'To S, from J'. Here."

Of course Sarah was weary of unexpected gifts, but she had no choice but to take it. She had no idea who it could be from. But she had a feeling that her worst suspicions were going to be confirmed, and soon! Or maybe she was just being paranoid... In any case, she slowly began to peel back the wrapping paper. And what she saw _terrified_ her. It was a shiny, clear, round orb. It was perfect, just like the person that she was certain it was from! A surge of panic shot through her the moment she realized what it was. How was she supposed to explain _this_?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter. I meant for it to be longer, but... it just kind of came out this way! Who could Sarah's gift be from, I wonder? Read the next chapter to find out! I can't wait to get this fic done... Next update will most likely be some time tomorrow. No smut in this chapter, but the others make up for it. I guess we are all figuring out who is doing all of this by now. If not, you will in the next chapter. A little less than halfway done... Okay, maybe 1/4 of the way done! But we'll get there, don't worry! **

-Kaline Reine 


	3. And the World Fell Down

******Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, any of the characters, or the settings. And no, before you even think it, I don't own Christmas either. I do own these words, and I treasure them always. Aside from that, I am simply a girl who likes to write. And now, I give you... my Labyrinth Christmas special! Yay!!! **

WARNING: Do not read if you are under 18 years of age (or whatever the legal age is where you live), DO NOT READ due to mature content!!! This fic is rated 'M' for a reason!

A Crystal Christmas 

**Chapter 3: And The World Fell Down**

Karen wrinkled her nose. "Why would anyone get you _that_?"

"It's um..." Sarah had to think on her feet. How could she cover this up? "It's sort of a joke between me and Jessica, one of my friends from school. She must have figured out a way to get it under our tree. Sorry."

"Why are you appologizing for something you didn't do?" Robert demanded.

"I'm not. It's just _weird_, that's all." It was lame, but still... She couldn't have very well told them that it was a crystal from the Goblin King, could she?

"Strange friend..." Robert remarked. Karen had already moved on to antoher topic, talking to Toby about his presents.

Sarah wanted to crawl away and die right then. "As a matter of fact, I should go up to my room right now, and call her. You know, to see how she's doing... And to tell her what a total weirdo she is! Hahaha." She did her best to fake a laugh, and darted up the stairs before anyone could protest, taking the crystal with her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had to admit it _was_ a good cover. Sarah had gotten a phone in her room for Christmas last year, her own private line. She was eighteen after all, so she knew her parents respected her privacy... _Finally_. But all her life the girl had longed for someone to understand her, to be understanding of her, to be able to really _love_ her. And so far no one had even come close. No one except for him, that is. He understood her perfectly, and he was the only one. So, gathering up all the courage she could manage, Sarah called out to the one she felt was her equal. So she had_ not_ lied after all. She was "calling her friend".

"I wish..." She began. Would she really go through with it? "The King of the Goblins would come and take me away right now."

Her breath had been barely above a whisper, but apparently he had heard her. When Sarah next opened her eyes, she was standing the throne room, right beside the throne, which contained a very impatient looking Goblin King. He looked at her with a still-bored expression.

"I've been expecting you," He replied, still tapping his cane against his boot, and still sprawled over his throne. He really did look like a Goblin King. She almost laughed, and then realized what he'd just said.

"_Expecting_ me? So the gift, it _was_ from you?"

"Yes," Jareth swung one leg down from the side of his throne to get up. "And _yes_."

Without another word, he was standing next to her, taking her hands in his gloved ones. His lips met hers, and her world exploding in mind blowing pleasure. She had always fantasized about what it would be like to kiss him. But she could never have prepared herself for _this_! When Jareth's tongue scraped hers so sensually like that, it was enough to drive her mad with need. Yet still, she fought it. Sarah had to, lest she lose her mind. This continued for several very long minutes, until he finally ended the kiss, surprised that she had kissed him back.

"It was _you_!" She realized, stunned. "You're the one who kissed me under the mistletoe, at my Dad's Christmas party!" Sarah took a step backwards, and was caught by a strong, steady silk-clad arm.

"Were you expecting someone else? Would you _rather_ it had been someone else? I am sorry if I disappointed you, Sarah." When he said her name, it was a sensual caress of her soul. His voice might as well have been a purr. It almost _was_! "You know," He nodded his head upward, to show her that they were standing under a mistletoe then. "It is Fae tradition that a kiss under the mistletoe is a promise to marry."

She didn't know what to say. "I-I didn't know that..." What did he mean by that, anyway? Suddenly, she seemed to become angry. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the idea of him assuming so much. And he had _no right_ to kiss her like that! "Well, tough luck for you. If all Fae kiss like that, I'm surprised that any of them ever _got_ married!"

"You may _say_ that," He smirked. "But I can see it in your eyes, and how your body betrays you. And if you dare to speak to me in such a way again, I will have no choice but to... to..."

"Don't make idle threats, Goblin King."

She blinked, and looked around. They weren't in the same room anymore. it was a big room, decorated in red and green silk. _'Talk about going overboard with the Christmas decorations!'_ Even the bed was- Wait, _bed_?! Was this _Jareth's bedchamber_?! The sinister mischievious smirk on his face said yes.

"You bring out the worst in me, Sarah..."

"You bastard!" She didn't waste time on any more words until she had bolted to the door, and tried to make her escape, only to find it securely locked. Great, she was locked in. "Let me out of here! Damn it, Goblin King! You can't _do _this!"

Her eyes were by this point frantically searching his for some sign of a way out. But what she saw there terrified her. Jareth cast a quick glance upward, causing Sarah to follow his gaze out of curiosity. What she saw pissed her off even more. The _entire ceiling_ was_ covered_ entirely in mistletoe! Oh no. This was not good. _'Terrific...'_ She thought grimly. _'I'm trapped in the Goblin King's bedroom, with a locked door, and an entire forest's worth of misteltoe. What_ is_ that stuff, anyway?'_ When she felt a firm hand grip her shoulder, it reminded her that she had much bigger problems.

"Please," He said. "Call me Jareth."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: I am happy with where this story is going. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Oh, and Merry Christmas! They're gonna do it, yay!!! And don't you just LOOOOOVE the poetic touch of the whole ceiling being covered in mistletoe. That's so he can kiss her anywhere. MwahahahahahaHAH!!! Hey, I just realized that could have a double meaning... Hmm... **

-Kaline Reine


	4. In Search of New Dreams

**********Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, any of the characters, or the settings. And no, before you even think it, I don't own Christmas either. I do own these words, and I treasure them always. Aside from that, I am simply a girl who likes to write. And now, I give you... my Labyrinth Christmas special! Yay!!! **

WARNING: Do not read if you are under 18 years of age (or whatever the legal age is where you live), DO NOT READ due to mature content!!! This fic is rated 'M' for a reason! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. READ ON IF YOU DARE TO READ THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS MY STORY!

A Crystal Christmas 

**Chapter 4: In Search of New Dreams**

Oh, yes. Jareth. That's right, his name was Jareth. She'd heard Hoggle say it only a few times. But right now her mind was not focused on that. She was lost in his bewitchingly beautiful eyes. Why were they two different colors? That was so _odd_...

He was looking at her with a very serious but sinister expression on his face. That was a bedroom look if she had ever seen one. And her heart practically melted at the way he almost shyly sat on the bed, poised like a cat, motioning silently for her to join him._ 'Well,'_ Sarah let out a nervous squeak as she timidly sat down on the edge of the huge luxurious bed._ 'It's now or never, I guess.'_ It wasn't like she had anything else to do, really.

"Sarah," His lips caressed her name almost sweetly. "You're not _afraid_ of me, _are_ you?" He was taunting her now.

He flashed a pair of sharp fangs at her as he smiled. And if she were to be completely with herself, yes. She was very afraid of this... this _Goblin?_ "No," She lied without so much as blinking. "You don't scare me anymore."

"Then come here."

His voice was more of a command than anything else. Or a dare, maybe. As she slid closer to him as ordered, she noticed, for the first time, all of the candles that had been lit around the room. They were silver and gold. Had they been there before? She didn't know, but Sarah of course had much bigger problems to worry about. And judging from the way his tights seemed absurdly tighter at the moment, they were bigger than she thought, and _so was he_...

A pair of slightly smaller crystals twirled in one of his hands, while he turned her around with the other. She marveled at the way he still managed to remove his shirt, while never stopping with the dancing orbs. It was amazing...

Slowly, he slid her shirt off by just barely touching her. Sarah seemed to lean into him, as if her body craved his touch of it's own free will. Once she was topless, with her back to him, Jareth gently rolled the crystal across her back. They felt oddly warm on her cold skin. He began to give her a proper massage, going all the way down, and then back up again. He did this for a long time, enjoying the small noises she made.

Jareth noticed the way her breathing had changed since he had begun. "Are you _enjoying_ yourself?" He added a slightly lecherous note to his voice, for emphasis on his already-well-known intentions.

"Yes." Her voice was a squeak.

She gasped as he turned her around, the crystals falling to the floor with a loud clunk. His hands were pawing at her exposed breasts, as his mouth covered hers. Sarah almost fainted at the feel of his strong hands, expertly kneading her tender breasts. She had _never_ allowed a man to touch her in that way.

"Then let me enjoy _my_self," He breathed against her soft neck. He could feel her pulse beneath her skin, calling to him. His tongue licked a hot path over her throat, making her moan. "You taste so sweet..."

"Jareth, what are you _doing_?" Sarah made as if to push him away, but she didn't try too hard.

He groaned almost inaudibly as his teeth scraped across her throat, making her shiver in surprise when she felt hard teeth instead of soft lips. "Say it again," Jareth whispered in her ear.

"Say what again?"

"My name, Sarah. Say it again..." But she couldn't, because by this point he was chewing and nibbling on her ear. No one had ever kissed her before, and no one had ever come close to doing what he was doing.

Suddenly, a thought ocurred to her. What if this was just a game? Another ploy to get her to forget whatever it was she was supposed to remember... What was it again? _'That's right,'_ Her mind wandered._ 'I don't have anyone to save this time. And I can't even save myself. There's nothing to worry about anymore.'_ She just wanted to forget all her fears and let her inhibitions go right now. But she couldn't, something was bothering her. What if she wasn't the only one to feel this way about him?

"How many girls have you...?"

She spoke so suddenly, he almost missed it. Jareth shrugged, thinking to himself that honesty was the best way to go. "Sarah, I've never cared for anyone else. Not as I care for you," he lightly kissed her lips, for emphasis. "And I intend to hold good to my promise."

"Promise?" She blinked, her eyes heavy with lingering pleasure. "What promise?"

"My promise to marry you. I fully intend to make you my wife."

Nothing else was said for a while, as he pressed himself against her, urging her now to lie back on his richly colored bed. She complied, and reached down, as if to touch his leg, and when she looked up, his eyes seemed to dare her. Sarah couldn't resist the urge to run her hands over the smooth fabric of his tights. When her hand came too close to touching him in what she had always considered an inappropriate area, Jareth drew in a sharp gasp. But then she moved shyly away... He grasped her wrist, moving her hand to his groin.

"It's okay, Sarah. I won't bite."

"No, but _I_ will," She didn't know what came over her, but she took his neck between her teeth, and began to stroke him lightly through his pants.

"Oooohhh, unh..."

Jareth let out a groan and threw his head back, with his eyes tightly closed. He was very thoroughly enjoying himself. Sarah had read somewhere, maybe in psychology class, that during a romantic encounter, things which the other person do to you are often what they like to be done to themselves. With this in mind, she worked her way up to his ear, and nibbled on it a little. This got an unusual reaction out of him. He pulled down his pants so that she got a full view. But by this point, poor Sarah was blushing too much to even look.

He pulled her closer to him, and she ran her hand over his hard length. This excited Jareth even further, and he was more than delighted when she turned the tables, and pushed him back onto the bed. Topless and clad only in jeans, she looked like a goddess above him. As she kissed her way down his stomach, he was fondling her breasts again.

"Jareth..." She said his name again, as her lips lingered right above his stomach. "I've never done this before, so..."

"I understand. Just do whatever you like._ I am yours_."

His loving words encouraged her, as her lips fell onto the enormous arousal before her. Sarah licked him on one side, then the other. She found she could barely fit it in her mouth, but she did the best she could. It was sheer ecstasy for Jareth, and he didn't think he could stand it much longer. He wanted to stop her, but he let her continue to suck on him for several more minutes before pulling her away.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Sarah," His breath was coming in ragged gasps now. "You do that _too well_, I am afraid..."

"Maybe_ I_ scare _you_," She almost giggled before remembering just who it was that she saw talking to.

"We shall see about that."

Her beautiful doll eyes were full of wonder, as Jareth let out a loud, animalistic growl while climbing on top of her. He kissed her impatiently, and then worked his way down her jeans, while holding her closely to him. She wanted to become afraid again, but somewhere deep inside she knew it would be okay. Finally her pants came off, along with her white silk panties, which he now dangled triumphantly from one finger as he took in the sight of her looking at him.

"You are _so_ beautiful," In a flash, he was upon her, his body begging hers for entry.

In silence, she complied, letting him fill her until she thought she couldn't take it anymore. The pain was only there for a moment, and he waited for her to signal that it was gone before continuing.

"Jareth," She said his name once more, when she felt him start to move within her.

He stopped abruptly. "What is it, love?"

"I'm..." Sarah blushed brightly, but it only made her look all the more tempting in Jareth's eyes. "Well, I'm scared..."

"_Don't _be," he held her tightly as he stayed just as he was, without moving. "It's okay. I won't hurt you, I promise."

"It's not that, I- well, maybe this is not a good idea."

"Hell, you picked a fine time to _tell_ me," He rolled his eyes, and she thought he was angry. But when her eyes met his she saw only compassion and understanding. "Sarah..." His voice was rich and silky smooth when he spoke, like always. "In all seriousness, I would never hurt you in any way. I love you."

"I... love you too, Jareth."

Perhaps that was all she needed to hear to convince her that he was being honest. She had been so unwilling to trust him, ever since the they'd first met. But now that she did, Sarah trusted him completely, with her entire being, heart and soul. They belonged to each other now.

Soon the lovers began to move together as one, the heat of their passion rising up and threatening to explode from their bodies. Their breath came out in short gasps, and noises and cries could be heard. But it was impossible to distinguish one from the other, as two souls sang out into the night. And eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms, warmed by the radiant afternoon Labyrinthine sun. And later still, they were chilled by the cool night air. And both of them knew that this was the way it was supposed to be. They should be together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Wow, this took a long time for me to finish. But was it worth it? Please R&R! I love all the reviews I have been getting. I will TRY to get the last chapter out before Christmas (which is tomorrow) but I don't know... I've kind of had alot going on right now. But hey, who hasn't? I'm spending my Christmas (and my Christmas Eve) sitting at the computer writing. Wow, that sucks! But lucky for my readers, I guess! I love this, it helps me escape... Thank you all for your reviews, and there is one more chapter to go! So just bear with me, okay? And I hope you all have Happy Holidays! (::tosses out presents to all the good little girls and boys::) Wheeee!!! **

-K.R.

P.S.: As an afterthought, I hope I didn't go too far with this... 


	5. A Promise To Marry

******Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth, any of the characters, or the settings. And no, before you even think it, I don't own Christmas either. I do own these words, and I treasure them always. Aside from that, I am simply a girl who likes to write. And now, I give you... my Labyrinth Christmas special! Yay!!! **

WARNING: Do not read if you are under 18 years of age (or whatever the legal age is where you live), DO NOT READ due to mature content!!! This fic is rated 'M' for a reason!  
  
A Crystal Christmas 

**Chapter 5: A Promise To Marry [FINAL CHAPTER!!!**

Later that evening, as the Labyrinthine night settled in to cool the walls of his cold stone castle, the Goblin King woke up. And what a lovely sight he woke up to! His precious Sarah had fallen asleep in his arms, and she still lay there, just as priceless and unnaturally beautiful as the day he first laid eyes on her.

"Sarah?" He gently bent over her, to let his golden hair fall around her face, shielding her from the world. "Are you awake?"

"I am now. What is it? What's wrong?" She was still half asleep.

"Nothing is wrong. In fact... All is now rightin my world, my dear girl. Would you perhaps care to humor an ugly old Goblin King by joining him for dinner?"

Sarah had to giggle at that. Even if she was lying butt-naked in his bed, it was still funny. "You are _anything_ but ugly."

_'Is she implying that I am old?!'_ "Well?"

"Well _what_?" She tried to look serious, but failed miserably. "Alright, alright. I'll have dinner with you."

"You speak of it as if it's a _chore_. Perhaps I did not tire you enough earlier? The least you can do is humor me as thanks for the pleasure I gave you." He was still laying over her, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Pleasure?" She blinked sleepily, pretending not to know what he was hinting at.

"Did you not find it... _enjoyable_?"

She blushed and chose not to answer. They both knew the answer already.

"Ah, the silent treantment," Jareth pretended to pout. "Well, I suppose we had better get ready for our Christmas dinner, then."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

He had used his powers to magic her into a beautiful maroon evening dress. It showed a bit more cleavage than she would have liked, but Sarah was not going to be picky. She was starving, having not had a chance to eat all day! He had clad himself in a sparkly blue jacket, and navy blue tights with his usual black boots and leather gloves. Jareth lead her to a balcony just outside his bedchamber, and proceeded to pull out her chair for her.

"Have you decided to become a gentleman all of a sudden?"

"Never in a million years," He winked at her. "Has anyone ever dared to speak to me in such a way. After dinner, you shall have to be... _properly punished_." As he took his seat, he looked her over from head to toe, so that she did not mistake his meaning.

"Oh, is that _so_?" Sarah giggled delightedly.

They sat at a relatively small table, that was already set up for two to dine. She wondered if he did that himself, or if he had servants to help him. During their dinner conversation, she had learned that he had no real need of servants, because his magic let him do as he pleased. He really was an amazing and fascinating person. If he even_ was_ a person, that is...

"Sarah," His eyes topok on a deep serious look for the first time that night, when he said her name. It made her want to melt. "There is a very serious matter that I must speak with you about."

"What is it?"

"Are you certain you wish to discuss this now?"

"Yes, you can tell me anything."

He sighed. "Very well..."

In a flash, the table and food were gone, as soon as he was sure she had finished her meal. He moved to stand before her, offering her his hand. Silently, she allowed Jareth to lead her to the railing on the edge of the balcony.

"Sarah..." He moved to kneel before her on one knee. Was he doing what she_ thought_ he was doing?! _'No way! He_ can't_ be about to...' _Silently, she gasped. Sarah grew very nervous, and she felt her cheeks flush to a violent shade of crimson.

Humor always was her best defense in awkward situations. "You_ said_ that already."

Jareth only looked up at her, as she became hopelessly lost in his eyes. "Sarah, will you marry me?"

She only looked at him for a long moment. She was searching his face to see if the words she had thought she heard him say were really true. Her lips moved before she were ready for them to. "Yes. Of course I will." And yet... She did not regret her decision. No, this was what she felt, deep in her heart.

Jareth had never been so happy in all his abnormally long life! He gazed deep into her emerald eyes. "Will you stay with me, here in my castle, forever?"

And she never had to answer. Because they both knew that they would always be together, forever. Jareth and Sarah both looked each other up and down, eyeing their Christmas gifts for this year with glee. The two of them always were meant to be; they were made for each other. And this had turned out to be... the best Christmas ever! For both of them...

THE END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well, this concludes my first ever Christmas fanfiction story based on Labyrinth. So... What did everyone think, hmm? PLEASE R&R it really means alot to me when people take the time to read and review my work. I hope this was to your liking! I tried really hard to make this a Christmas to remember. (::grins::) My only regret is that I did not get the last chapter up before Christmas. But I hope it was worth the wait! I do plan on continuing this, sometime arund next Christmas, possibly. And, as always, thanks for reading!**

Fondest Holiday Wishes To All of You,  
-Kaline Reine


End file.
